The True Creature Of The Night
by Lucky Number 57
Summary: Sequel To Waltzing In The Moonlight; During Their Search For The Vampire, The Titans Learn That There's A Werewolf In Jump City
1. The Predator Lurks

**If You're Looking For The Owner Of The Teen Titans, It's Not Me**

**This One Goes Out To The People Who Have A Thing For Movies Featuring ****Werewolves** _**(Cursed, Twilight: New Moon, Etc.)**_

* * *

A Full Moon glows over Jump City, and some people know what a Full Moon means, they say It's supposed to bring out the freaks and other unsavory creatures of night and this one was like None other.

A Happily Married couple were walking home from a fancy restaurant located 10 blocks from Their home, they decided to take a shortcut through the alleyway, unbeknownst to them they were Being followed by something, something beastly.

During their walk through the alley, the wife heard an eerie growl "What was that" she asked

"I'm not sure, but let's keep walking" The Husband nervously replied as they decided to walk A little faster

Another growl was heard from behind them and the couple had to focus on reaching the end of The long alleyway instead of looking back.

A few minutes later a third growl was heard, and when they looked towards the top of the roof And to their horror they gazed upon a monstrous creature better known as a Werewolf.

When it pounced in front of them the husband tried to defend her, but was no match for it's Reflexes and was at the mercy of his Razor sharp teeth & claws, the wife watched in horror As the Werewolf mauled and devoured her loved one.

And when the beast was done with him he set his sights towards the wife, she ran as fast as She can and just when she was about to reach the end of the alleyway she tripped and fell

Scared and defenseless, the wife can only scream in bloody murder as the wolf ripped her apart.

_**End Of Chapter 1, It's Not Everyday That you see a movie where people get attacked by a **__**vicious creature **_

_**Read & Review**_


	2. The Experiment That Started The Madness

**Chapter 2 **

_**(Author's Note: In Case I Didn't tell in the previous chapter This Takes Place After Season 5)**_

It was the morning after and blue sky was glistening all over the city, especially at Titans Tower Where two Vampire lovers that are Beast Boy & Starfire live.

While The Two were relaxing, Raven was reading a Book, and Robin was listening to his music Cyborg was watching TV, without warning Breaking News came on.

"Yo Titans, Ya'll might wanna see this" Cyborg shouted out as he turned up the Television

"What you're looking is the scene of a vicious Animal attack from last night , Supernatural experts Describe this as some sort of huge wolf or Werewolf as some put it."

"A Werewolf, Dude that is sick and definitely not in a good way" Beast Boy complemented in A look of nervousness and disgust

When breaking news was over Robin switched off his Music Box And Fired up the computer To find out more about the Werewolf that was reported somewhere in town.

Seconds later robin found the information about werewolves: _**They come out when the moon is **__**full, they have for defenseless creatures and live flesh, if You get bitten you will become one, **__**and can only be killed by silver artifacts.**_

"I Guess We know what were dealing with" Raven said

"First Vampires, Now Werewolves, What's Next" Cyborg Asked in a frantic tone

"Nobody Knows" Robin Replied

"Robin, If I may interrupt, what would Possibly happen if a Vampire & A Werewolf should ever Meet" Starfire asked with curiosity.

"No Idea" Robin Answered as he continued to find out what the Titans were gonna be dealing with

Later into the night a 19-Year old Boy was riding his bike home after a long day at work, until he noticed the flat tire, he stopped to change the tire when he heard a howl from out of nowhere, he wanted to fix the Tire and ride like heck.

And just when he successfully changed the tire the werewolf from last night pounced on him and Ripped him apart.

25 minutes later the Titans & The Police arrived at the scene of the attack, "what do you think"

The officer asked, "Do doubt about it, it was indeed a werewolf" the commissioner replied

The Titans wanted more answers, so while the Police continued to investigate the Grisly scene They headed to the facility were Beast Boy was once exposed to the chemicals

_**(Authors Note = The Facility the Titans were in was the same one from the Season 3 Episode **__**-"The Beast Within" Where Both Beast Boy & Adonis were exposed)**_

When the Titans arrived at the facility they found that the place was attacked and ransacked way Before the vicious attacks took place.

They were searching for survivors, and once they found one he told them the reason for the attacks

"We were enhancing the chemicals plus the DNA of A Wolf to find out what it's like if the test subject can really be Exposed to not just the chemicals but the powers of the full moon, but instead of an animal We selected a human, and there was one who we selected that uses a powerful bodysuit made of car parts that gives him great strength"

"ADONIS" Robin Icily suggested

"You know him" the scientist asked

"Yeah, He & I Went a couple of rounds together" Beast Boy replied

"Interesting, once we plucked him from his frozen prison we thawed him out once we made him an Offer, he reluctantly decided to get involved.

Once we drenched him with the same chemical we took him to a special room to see The results of what would happen if he was exposed twice, unfortunately we succeeded, For once this Adonis was transformed into a werewolf all went awry"

When The Titans returned to the tower they took extreme precautions to lockdown the tower

"Okay Titans, we got enough information on who and what we were dealing with so until we Can find a way to stop it nobody leaves the tower under no circumstances"

Once Robin was done giving orders the Titans headed to their rooms, little do they know That the big bad werewolf **(A.K.A. Adonis) **was watching the tower from across the water

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**Buckle Up Everyone, Cause The Next Chapter will be the definition of Ferocious **_


	3. Battle Of The Beasts

**Get Ready Y'All, Chapter 3 Is About To Get Fierce**

Hours Have Passed since the tower was placed on lockdown, and the titans going about their Business = Cyborg was waxing his T-Car, Raven was on her spiritual journey in her mind, Robin was sparring in the gym, And Beast Boy was in his room Making out with Starfire

Outside the Tower Adonis arrived on the boat he jacked once he was at the doorstep, he Summoned His werewolf strength and ripped the door open which triggered the alarm

When the alarm sounded the titans rushed to the front door to discover the scene of the disturbance

"You don't suppose it's Adonis" Beast Boy Nervously asked

"Unless he really had the strength of the werewolf, it is" Cyborg Icily replied

"Alright Titans, we need to split up search the tower from top to bottom to locate mysterious guest, Cyborg & Raven You're with me" Robin suggested

"I Guess that leaves me with Starfire" Beast Boy followed up

The Titans searched everywhere, from Ops, to the gym, to the garage to the Med Lab, meanwhile At the top of the tower Beast Boy & Starfire entered the main room and waiting for them was their Guest

"Hello Titans" Adonis greeted with a devilish smirk

"You" Beast Boy shouted out

"It's been a long time since we last met" Adonis replied as he menacingly walked closer to them, And Beast Boy stood ready to defend himself

But when the full moon shined on Adonis the transformation commenced, a loud roar was heard All the over The tower as Robin, Raven & Cyborg raced over to Ops As fast they can.

Beast Boy charged at him full force, but was knocked away at the last second, once BB was down He set his sights towards Starfire and the thought of seeing his girlfriend attack, his vampire Strength & reflexes had the urge to kick in, and the second he got back on his feet he pushed Adonis out of the way.

When Adonis got back up he & Beast Boy charged at each other!

When the rest of the Titans arrived the battle was getting fierce these two beasts were trading blow For blow, hit for hit.

Just when BB had the upper hand Adonis hit him with fierce uppercut, and just when Adonis was About ready to deliver the death blow Robin Shouted Out "TITANS GO!"

The Titans threw everything they got at him, until Robin decided to test his silver Bird-A-rang Which Knocked him out.

The Titans returned to the facility and successfully cured Adonis and the Authorities hauled him Off To prison

The Next Morning:

_**"You will be happy to know, that the Werewolf responsible for the attacks was none other than Adonis, once he was cured the Police returned to the frozen prison along with the other members Of the Brotherhood Of Evil encased in Ice" the Anchorman reported**_

"Well Titans, we got rid of the Werewolf" Robin happily pronounced

"But we still need to find the vampire, so were not quite out of the woods yet" Cyborg followed up Once the Titans refocused their search for the Vampire, and Beast Boy Knew his day was coming

The day that he & Starfire will be cured

**END**

**_For a particular amount of horror movies over the decades there have been debates on which Monster is scariest and since the two Twilight movies New Moon & Eclipse came out It came down to Vampires _****_& Werewolves, and only one of them can earn the Title of The True Creature Of The Night_**

_****__Read & Review_


End file.
